


Falling

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve takes Tony for a drive.  Tony thinks he's falling...in love.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

Tony enjoyed riding behind Steve on his bike, as they crossed out of Manhattan and into Brooklyn. Steve slowed in front of a trendy apartment building that had been remodeled into ‘hipster’ apartments. 

“That’s where I lived. I couldn’t afford to live there now.”

Steve laughed it off, but Tony filed it away to task Pepper about how much back-pay Steve might be owed.

Steve showed him several addresses: his old school, the place he took art classes, Bucky’s family’s home – most of which were gone. Even the Dodgers Stadium at Ebbets Field was now condos and apartments. 

They rode around for a while then stopped at a little street corner deli for lunch.

The whole day, all Tony could think about was how much he wanted to lay his head on that strong back and whisper silly love words into Steve’s ear as they rode. He thought about asking him to come home with him after such a perfect day, of making love to him. 

When they got back to Avengers Towers, he kissed Steve good night and thanked him for a lovely day, then he went into his own apartment and thought about Steve long into the night.


End file.
